Things I'll never say
by Sandylee007
Summary: ONESHOT Tyson wants to hear certain words from his lover, who doesn’t seem to understand why some things have to be said. YAOI KaTy


A/N: So, here's another fic from me… I sincerely hope you like it!  
First of all, there are still no ideas in my head that I would own anything concerning Beyblade, so I still shouldn't be threatened with lawyers.  
And now, to the story…

* * *

Everybody knows how the greatest love-stories always go. Two people meet, and after huge trouble finally get together, staying together 'till death shall do them apart.

But love isn't really that simple. Love never runs that smoothly. For no matter how happy and in love people are, love is the most difficult feeling there is. For tough there are two people in a relationship, love is selfish. People in love a needy, almost greedy, require such compassion and devotion that it could almost be described owning the loved one.

But two people can never own each other. And that is the problem with love: we can never get what we truly want. We always want too much, we are always after what we can't have, especially with the matters of heart.

Those thoughts were running through Tyson Granger's mind as he sat on the very same bridge where he had met his boyfriend four years earlier.

The anger and frustration he'd been feeling when he banged the door closed five hours earlier had by then subsided, allowing him to think his actions clearly. He no longer desired to strangle his boyfriend as soon as he'd go back to the hotel. Instead he begun to understand what his burgundy-eyed lover had been trying to tell him earlier.

" How the hell do think you can own a person, Tyson!".

But the owning-issue wasn't the whole thing. That was not where their fight had started from.

It had all been about the three little words Tyson wanted and needed to hear from his boyfriend. And he had every right to, he decided; after all, they'd been together for two years, damnit! Why the heck was it so hard for his lover to say what he needed to hear! Tyson had said the words for dozens of times, and it had never killed him.

" How much do you love me if you can't even say what I need to hear! It's only three words! You wouldn't choke on them or anything!".

Tyson refused to regret his harsh words, especially when he had meant them. Perhaps his boyfriend was satisfied with expressing his feelings with just actions – after all, the boy had always been better with actions than words – but Tyson wasn't the same. He needed words. He had to hear them before he could believe the emotions behind them were true.

" So here you are hiding", suddenly came a voice from behind him. Turning his head, he saw Kai standing a small distance away, holding an umbrella.

Funny. He hadn't even noticed it was raining, tough it was pouring.

Refusing to reply, he turned his gaze away and folded his arms over his chest, like a grumpy small child.

He heard an annoyed sigh coming from Kai, and after a while the umbrella was there to cover his already drenched form.

" Quit that pouting, Tyson. You are not five anymore", Kai ordered.

" Well perhaps I want to pout. And I have a right to, too!" Tyson retorted.

Kai muttered something incoherent in Russian, then asked the question that had obviously been plaguing the young Phoenix. " Why do you want to hear those stupid words? What's so important in them?".

Tyson felt his cheeks flush with anger, and he narrowed his eyes as he looked at the boy. " They are _not_ stupid words, Kai! They… They mean everything!". He felt frustrated, more so than ever in his life. How the heck was he supposed to make Kai understand something like this! How could the boy ever understand?

With a loud sigh, Kai sat beside him, still holding the umbrella so that it was covering him. " You are way too fond of words, Granger", the Russian announced.

And there was another thing Tyson hated. Why couldn't Kai call him Tyson? They'd been together for ages, damnit! How much longer would it take before Kai would finally call him by his first name? After all, it wasn't _that_ hard to pronounce.

They sat in silence for a longest time, Kai lost into his thoughts and Tyson sulking like a five year old. The rain eventually drenched them both as the small umbrella wasn't big enough to cover them.

" You think it's so easy, don't you?" Kai finally spoke, not looking at Tyson.

Tyson was so surprised by the words that he forgot about the pouting and looked at the taller boy beside him. " What do you mean?".

Kai's burgundy eyes – that in Tyson's opinion should've been banned, as they made any sulking impossible – turned towards him, filled with something the young Dragon had never seen in them before. Was it…? No, it couldn't possibly be… Fear? " Do you have any idea of how much I envy you? You… You make it sound so easy. You say those stupid words so effortlessly, and I… Do you have any idea of for how many times I've tried to utter them?". Kai looked away again, seeming deeply frustrated. " I hate it when I can't do something".

An incredibly wide smile revealed Tyson's white teeth, making him seem like a predator. Never in million years had he expected to hear those words coming from the mighty, fearless Kai Hiwatari! It was definitely a moment to treasure.

Kai gave him a quick, moody look. " You'll better wipe off that grin before I'm forced to".

" Aww, c'mon, you've gotta let me enjoy this!" he chirped. " Kai Hiwatari, actually unable to do something? This is just too…". Unfortunately, his vocabulary failed to find a proper word to finish his remark.

Another silence fell over them. Neither noticed how incredibly wet they were becoming.

" Look, Granger…". Kai sighed and brushed his gray blocks with his free hand as the other still held the umbrella. " Tough I don't say those words… It doesn't mean I wouldn't feel that way".

Tyson smiled. " I know". It was humorous, actually. He'd put up this huge show about Kai not saying the words, and he still really knew. Perhaps he didn't need the words after all.

But that did not mean he would stop grilling Kai's ass about them.

After another few moments of silence, Kai pushed himself up and after dusting the dirt off his pants offered his hand for Tyson. " Come on, lets go before we'll get thunder along this rain".

Looking up, Tyson saw that the clouds above indeed seemed threatening. It would be only a matter of time before the first lightning would be seen. Without hesitation he took Kai's hand and, never letting go of it, squeezed himself much closer to the boy than necessary, stealing the Russian's body-warmth. Smiling slightly, Kai gave his boyfriend's hand a gentle squeeze, enjoying the boy's closeness.

They walked in silence for a long while before Kai felt a need to break it. " Oh, and for your information, I _do_ understand why you need to hear those words".

Tyson blinked in confusion, once again finding himself wondering if Kai could read minds.

Well, that was a mystery he'd solve some other time.

* * *

From the window of the Bladebraker's hotel-room, Max and Ray watched with wide smiles as drenched-wet Kai and Tyson walked slowly towards the hotel-room, hand tightly in hand.

" Seems like the troubles in paradise are over for now", Max announced cheerily.

" Indeed". Sly look appearing onto his face, Ray wrapped his arms around Max's waist and kissed the boy's neck teasingly. " Now… Should we take this into our room?".

Max smirked. " Perhaps we should".

* * *

Tyson greeted the new morning with a huge yawn and stretch as he woke up the next morning, and smirked as he felt Kai's warm body snuggled close to his. Somewhat reluctantly, he decided that he'd have to abandon the warmth or he'd never get himself moving again, and forced himself into a sitting position with another yawn, smirking slightly as a slash of pain washed over him.

Yeah, to reconciliation they'd done the night before had definitely been some serious one…

Slowly putting on his clothes, he suddenly saw a piece of paper on the nightstand beside the bed. Curious as always, he walked up to the small table and took the paper, reading the words scrabbled

in Kai's familiar handwriting.

Tough the letter was short, he couldn't help but smile as he read the words.

_Tyson,_

_Just so that you would know…_

_I love you._

_-Kai_

His smile widening, he put the paper back to where it had been and sat by the bedside, gently caressing still sleeping Kai's face with one hand. The Russian had a look upon his face that suggested that he'd just won the toughest and most important battle in his entire life. The boy seemed triumphant, exhausted and – in Tyson's opinion – extremely cute.

Wiping some gray blocks off Kai's forehead, Tyson bent down and gave the Russian a soft, sweet kiss, then whispering into the boy's ear. " Just so that you would know… I love you too".

With that, he laid himself down again and snuggled as close to Kai as possible, taking in the boy's warmth and scent. Soon enough he was asleep once again, a small smile gracing his lips.

* * *

As woke up again, he frowned when finding that the bed was cold. Investigating, he discovered that Kai had disappeared. He rolled over to see Kai pulling on his clothes.

Another smile made its way to his lips. " Morning".

" Morning". Fully clothed, Kai walked up to him, granting him a small, almost teasing kiss on the lips that left him longing for more. " Get your ass up. Training starts in five minutes – and you know the punishment if you're late". With that, the boy headed towards the door.

Tyson made a pout, darting his pillow towards his lover's distancing back but missed. " Meanie!" he accused.

Kai, however, seemed less than affected by his insult. Not even bothering to give him a look, the Russian exited the room. " Four minutes, Granger".

Hearing the name, Tyson grinned.

Yes, Kai Hiwatari was indeed a challenge. A challenge he was going to succeed.

As he slowly got off the bed, still extremely sore from the activities in night before, he decided that one of these days he would hear name Tyson from Kai's lips – even if it would kill him.

**

* * *

**

**End.**

* * *

A/N: So, was it any good? Reviewing won't make a crime, but I thank anyone who's read this far from the bottom of my heart!  
Bye for now!


End file.
